The Fall of Zaharial
The sequence of events that led the heretic Sorcerer totally cool psyker Zahariel to becoming a daemon, earning the rage of one Inquisitor Vitalus Vox. Leading up to this event Markus Armadis wanted Zaharial found and brought back to his vessel "The Light of Terra". He sent Vitalus Vox, then a seneschal, to find him. He found a few videos of Zaharial talking to some guards as a young child and then vanishing into thin air. Aidan's point of view. One day whilst browsing the internet, googling Zaharial to try to find him, Vitalus Vox recieved a message from one of his agents that he may have found Zaharial, posing as the Planetary Governor. * Good News: Zaharial(?) wasn't doing anything destructive and had kept a mostly low profile. * Bad News: An Inquisitor was on the planet looking for an extremely powerful psyker. Now, Vitalus had absolutely no idea that Zaharial was actually on the planet, let alone the psyker that the Inquisitor was hunting was him. Getting a bit annoyed that the lead dropped dead at "Oh, he might be on this planet," Vitalus concocted a cunning plan. # Acquire lots of Spook (Psychic Boosting Drug) # Place said Spook in a bottle of Wine. # Organise a party under the guise of a Lord. # Invite Zaharial/Planetary Governor to the party and keep asking questions if he is actually Zaharial. # If he is, find a way to get rid of the Inquisitor and get Zaharial back. # If not, poison him with the Spooks so that the Inquisitor will be distracted with the new psyker. This, obviously sound, plan was going to have either two outcomes. One was they find Zaharial, bring him back and skip on into the sunset. The second was that Zaharial wasn't here and a certain spy was going to get ejected into space for wasting time. Unfortunately, none of these outcomes happened. The party was going well and everyone was having a good time. When the spies set their plan in motion, all forms of contact was lost. Another spy entered the building and found EVERYONE was dead. Not even Jerry the Bartender survived. The Planetary Governor had survived however and it was obvious he had caused all of it. Vitalus told the spy to take the, now unconscious, Planetary Governor to the Inquisitor. Once he had been given to him, the Inquisitor's Throne Agent (also a psyker) did something to the Governor. Turns out, it ACTUALLY was Zaharial, and he was a dumbass for not answering the questions. Turns out, Vitalus was a dumbass for making Zaharial's psy rating go up to 72 and then trying to question him. The spy who apprehended him was then implanted into the Inquisitor's party of acolytes, hopefully to keep an eye on them. Unfortunately, Zaharial managed to piss off the Psyker Throne Agent who then killed Zaharial. This set off a chain of events which cause a minor warp storm, due to the fact a powerful psyker was killed. The last known transmissions of the spy was recorded as a shout; "TALLYHO!" Nothing was known of the entire planet after that. Will's Point of view. One day, while bored shitless, Zaharial decided to buy a copy of the necronomicon using Markus's credit card. This lead to a passing interest in time travel and unprotected warp travel. Now he went off to get the dynasty a clean slate by; going back 200 years, killing the governor, taking control of the sector, full pardon, get back in time for dinner. So after a unprotected warp jump to port wonder, getting all his shit stolen, and hitching a lift to the time travel planet in the warp somewhere. Zaharial landed on Scintilla, arse over tit in a skip. After climbing out and taking the form of some poor bastard who walked past (the governor's grandfather) he wandered up to the then infant governor's room, and ate him. Then kept form for 200 years until Markus had single handedly fucked half the sector, some guy invited him to a party and drugged him with spook. Panicking Zaharial killed everyone in the room and passed out from a psychic overdose. He then woke up in chained to a table by a Inquisitor. One thing lead to another and TALLYHO!!!!! The Aftermath Somehow, Zaharial became a daemon and is now in part-time work as a voice in Vitalus' head.